It is desirable that, when a vehicle is involved in a frontal impact, the control pedals, and particularly the brake pedal, do not move rearwards too far into the passenger compartment. Various mechanisms have been devised to ensure that, on frontal impact, the brake pedal is retracted away from the driver. For example it is known from WO 98/49030 to provide a link pivotably mounted at one end on the vehicle body to the rear of the pedal and having the other end connected to the pedal so that it can slide and pivot relative to the pedal. However, this arrangement is somewhat complex in view of pivoting and sliding connections, which must be able to withstand movement with every operation of the pedal whilst not interfering with that operation.